


underneath a tree

by asakuraa



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Napping, thats it they just nap i dont know what you want from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asakuraa/pseuds/asakuraa
Summary: This is soothing, he thinks.It’s soothing to be able to relax with Anzu.He doesn’t know when the next time will be so he’ll indulge in this moment now.





	underneath a tree

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my entry for the second round of eso!  
> i chose prompt 24 which was naptime and this is how this piece came to be  
> enjoy and have a wonderful day!

It was rare for him to see Anzu napping at school.

Especially underneath a tree nonetheless.

He was running an errand for some teachers when he caught a glimpse of her near the tree. Hokuto thought it was strange that she’d be sleeping in a place like this. He walks closer to her, forgetting about his original task.

He crouches down near her and observes her sleeping face. Unlike usual, her expression has softened and her demeanor is completely calm. The nickname that Natsume calls her is quite accurate now that he thinks about it. He can see the resemblance between Anzu and a cat.

Hokuto waves his hand in front of her face to see if there’s any reaction. She doesn’t move a muscle and continues to sleep. He looks around to see if there’s anyone else in the area. There’s no soul in sight.

Hokuto abandons his crouching position and settles himself next Anzu. He looks at her sleeping face once more with an affectionate gaze. He brings his hand up to her face with caution and tucks back pieces of hair behind her ear.

He won’t say this out loud in front of others but Anzu is pretty.

The words beautiful or gorgeous don’t capture her charm accurately. However, words such as cute or pretty fit perfectly. Like always, his grandma says he should praise cute things. It’s simple too.

Anzu is a simple person. Her simplicity is one of the many things that he likes about her.

He likes how hardworking she is. Without her hard work, they wouldn’t have become the Trickstar they are today. Not only does she work hard for them but for everyone else too. Though sometimes she tends to neglect her health due to work

He likes the sound of her voice. Whether she talks or laughs, it’s always pleasant to hear. It reassures him somehow. The sound of her voice before they go onstage gives him the extra push he needs.

He likes her hands. They’re always warm in comparison to his. They’re also smaller than his so they fit perfectly into his. He’s made plenty of excuses just to be able to hold her hand.

Hokuto doesn’t remember when he started to use the word ‘like’ to define how he feels about Anzu. All of a sudden, he felt that was the appropriate word to use.

The word ‘like’ can have many different meanings. You can like an object which means you find it interesting. You can like your friends platonically or romantically. You can like many things in this world.

Hokuto feels something hit his shoulder and sees that Anzu’s head has fallen on him. He smiles at her fondly and brings his hand up to pat her head.

This is soothing, he thinks. It’s soothing to be able to relax with Anzu. He doesn’t know when the next time will be so he’ll indulge in this moment now.

A yawn escapes from Hokuto’s mouth and he looks to see if it disturbed Anzu. There’s no sign of her waking up. Maybe he could close his eyes for just a moment. It wouldn’t hurt.

When Hokuto closes his eyes, he hears the sound of tree leaves being rustled by the winds. He can feel the warmth of the sun casting down on them. With conditions like these, it’s impossible to not fall asleep.

So he does.

Without his knowledge, he’s fallen asleep next to Anzu. His shoulder supporting the weight of Anzu’s head and their hands intertwined. 

* * *

“How sly of you, Hidaka-kun…”

“Unfair! I wanna nap with them too!”

“Hey, tone it down a bit. They’re still sleeping.”

“Sorry, Isara-kun but it really is sly.”

“How nice, Hokke. I want to take a nap with Anzu too…”

“There’s no use complaining about it, is there?” 

“What do we do though? Do we wake them up?

“Then I’ll tickle Hokke so that he’ll wake up in an instant!”

“He’ll get mad at you, Akehoshi-kun.”

“What about you, Sari? Should we wake them up?”

“No, I think we can let them sleep for a little longer. They deserve their rest.”

All three of them nod their heads at each other in agreement and smile at the sleeping duo before them.


End file.
